


three a.m

by thats_rosegold



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Constellations, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Reminiscing, Romance, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thats_rosegold/pseuds/thats_rosegold
Summary: Roman can't sleep. He stargazes to distract himself from all his thoughts around Logan, who joins him.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	three a.m

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic so hopefully it doesn't suck as much.

Roman was in his best friend's balcony, lying down and staring up at the stars. His thoughts were going wild in his head and he needed some fresh air. At three a.m. His brain wouldn't shut up about said best friend, who was Logan. 

Roman usually stayed over at Logan's place. Hence, he was at his house. Roman practically lived there. 

Sure, Logan was good looking, had a great personality and was his best friend. He loved him as a friend, he wasn't in love with him, at least Roman was trying to convince himself that. But whenever he thought about Logan, his heart would stagger. 

He was trying to distract himself by looking at the sky. He hadn't ever taken the time to observe the night sky. It was simply magnificent. 

"Couldn't sleep?" A voice asked softly, almost whispered.

He looked over towards the voice and there he was, the person that made his heart go crazy. "Oh, Logan!"

Since Roman stayed over so often, they decided to share the bed. Logan obviously didn't find him there and must have been worried. Standing there, half asleep, Logan still looked beautiful. Messy hair and all. His beauty made his knees go weak.

"Yeah, I couldn't. My brain wouldn't shut up." 

"What were you thinking about?" Logan lied down beside him.

"You." Roman thought but didn't say it out loud.

"Everything?" Roman paused, gazing at him. It wasn't really a lie; Logan was his everything. "It was too hard to keep track of one thought." 

They stared up at the bright stars in comfortable silence for a while before Logan broke it. "Do you remember the first time we met?"

Roman chuckled in response, "Oh how could I forget?"

"You actually could forget. The brain-" 

"Oh, shush. I know you know what I meant." Roman rolled his eyes fondly. He could tell Logan was messing with him because of the tiny mischievous grin threatening to stretch across Logan's face.

The first time the pair met, well- talked, they were at school. Logan was half asleep and desperate for some coffee. Roman had walked by him with two cups of coffee in his hands and decided to give one of the cups to Logan, who was incredibly grateful. Later Logan learned that one of the coffees was for Roman's friend, Virgil, but he ended up getting another one for them.

"I still don't believe that you just conveniently walked by me with an extra cup of coffee."

Roman tried to protest but gave up after seeing Logan's 'that's bullshit' look. "Okay, fine!" He whined. "I'd seen you around, I mean we share a few classes so I would've. And I may have wanted to talk to you so I grabbed this opportunity to do just that." 

"Why?"

"Because you're so cool!" Roman was in full theatre mode, expressing dramatically. "And obviously very smart and I admired that." He added. 

"You think I'm cool?" Logan was awed, wearing a big smile on his face. 

"Well yeah, you're the coolest friend I've got." Roman wanted to scream in joy. He could, but he would risk terrifying Logan and waking all of their neighbors up at three a.m. so he resisted.

It was one of the rare looks on Logan's face. He was smiling so genuinely. Roman loved to see that.

He looked at Logan and their eyes met. Roman saw the night sky in his eyes. His eyes would sparkle brightly when talking about something he was passionate about. The sky was beautiful, so were his eyes. It was deep and mysterious but also beautiful. 

The stars reminded Roman of something. "Do you remember the first time I stayed over?" Logan nodded. 

"We were talking about stars and constellations. You said you'd show me the constellations some day. Are you still up for that now?" 

Logan was slightly taken aback. "Of course." 

Logan described each constellation with an air of confidence. Roman stayed mostly quiet, only piping in to ask a few questions. He liked to listen to Logan's voice. He had a very calming voice. 

Roman could've stayed there forever listening to him but he was getting tired. He tried to stifle a yawn but Logan noticed. 

"Staying up this late isn't ideal for our circadian rhythm." Roman agreed. They both got up. 

"Hey, Lo?" Logan hummed in response.

"Thanks for... everything." Roman gestured vaguely. Logan was a head and a half taller than Roman, so he had to tip-toe to peck Logan on the cheek. He usually does this 'obnoxious form of showing affection' as Logan described it. 

Only this time Logan turned his head the same time Roman leaned in, their lips meeting in a brief, accidental kiss. This, however, was a very new exchange between them.

Roman was a stuttering mess. His heart pounding was the loudest noise. "I- uh, we just-"

"Kissed, yes." Logan was smiling, his cheeks tinted pink, looking gorgeous as ever. "And I liked it." He admitted. 

"I did too." 

Their lips met in a soft kiss again, this time not accidental. They held each other under the starry night as they kissed.


End file.
